Team SLVR
by Kenny De Wolf
Summary: Spencer Di'Angelo, Lucifer Eden, Victor Hunt, and Ryan DiCaprio are the guys that make up Team SLVR. They attend Beacon for different reasons. What do their time at Beacon do to them. What will exactly happen. Rated T because their is a lot of cursing and stuff. Maybe. First fanfic ever. Enjoy! Criticism allowed. I DON'T own RWBY it belongs to Monty. {DISCONTINUED} for now.
1. Character Stats

Team SLVR

Characters:

Name: Spencer Di'Angelo

Age: 17

Birthday: Febuary 2

Height:6'2

Hair/Eye color: Dark blue hair with red highlights: Crimson red eyes

Color: Crimson

Element: Fire

Semblance: invincibility for a short period of time

Weapon: Blue and red gauntlets that transform into a gun with flames on it. " Flaming Hunter"

Appearance: Has short hair. Wears a red t-shirt that says "Fight" with a black drench coat over it. Regular black jeans and red shoes.

Personality: Quite. He is gentle and kind and has a really cares in his own way. Really mature.

Likes:His friends

Dislikes:People who hurt other people

Fear: Losing his friends

Strengths: Reliable, intelligent, good martial artist

Weaknesses: blames himself if something goes wrong, too loyal to his friends(you'll find out why)

Sexuality: Straight

History: Born in the South of Vytal. Spencer was growing up with a good family. A caring mother, a happy-go lucky dad, and a sister who was kind. He loved them just as much as they loved him. All that changed when a disease hit his village. Spencer was the only one who survived, while the rest of his village suffered lost ones. His family are gone, he grew up and is now attending Beacon. What will happen when he attends.

Name: Lucifer Eden

Age: 17

Birthday: [revealed in story]

Height: 6'1

Hair/eye color: Black hair with silver eyes.

Color: Black

Element: Death

Semblance: Minipulating other auras

Weapon: Black magic scepter with a skull. Can transform into a scythe. "Dark Reaper"

Appearance: Medium cut hair. Wears a black shirt that says " Reaper". Wears a black cloak and black jeans with black shoes.

Personality: Anti-social, quite, hates loud noises. Mysterious.

Likes:quietness, books

Dislikes: loud things and people

Fear: Being abandoned again

Strengths: works best alone(heh it'll change)

Weaknesses: not trusting anyone else

Sexuality: ?

History: Born in the darkest part of Vytal. Lucifer was always alone no matter what. He was known for his dark personality. People called him a freak. Hence the name they gave him, "The Grimm Reaper" because people believed he communicates with the dead. He attends Beacon. Becomes part of team and his lonley life isn't so lonley anymore.

Name: Victor Hunt

Age: 17

Birthday: March 22

Height: 5'11

Hair/eye color: Dark green hair with emerald green eyes

Color: Green

Element(s): Healing/ability to understand animals

Semblance: super strength

Weapon: A hammer twice his size. Has a shotgun built inside. "Life Crusher"

Personality: Outgoing and really honest. Nice. Can't flirt.

Appearance: Green t-shirt with armor over it and jeans with metal boots. Green gloves on his hand.

Likes: animals, girls, friends and family

Dislikes: evil people

Fear: losing his family

Strengths: works best with people around him

Weaknesses: too riliant on other people

Sexuality: Straight

History: Grew in a successful business village, Victor was an aristocrat. His parents were rich business people. So Victor was pretty much spoiled but didn't act like it. He thought that everybody was the same as him so, he treated everybody the same. Has no luck in girls what-so-ever though. Attends Beacon like everybody else on his team.

Name: Ryan DiCaprio

Age: 15

Birthday: December 27

Height: 6'1

Hair/eye Color: White hair with purple streaks; Violet/Amber eyes

Color: Purple

Element: Lightning

Semblance: controlling wind

Weapon: A sword that can turn into a trident(Luna) and a dagger that can turn into a scythe(Violet Moon)

Personality: Natural flirt,happy, nice, humorous, and childish at times

Appearance: Purple dress shirt with a black jacket with purple at the edges over it. Wear black dress pants and black boots.

Likes: Yang and Ruby, Nyx(another oc), food, music

Dislikes: Clowns and evil people

Fear: Clowns and scientists

Strengths: Good fighter, humorous, super smart(if he feels like it)

Weaknesses: Being overly arrogant

Sexuality: Straight

History: Ryan was kidnapped. He was taken to a scientific facility, experimented on and is now infused with dust. He ran away from the facility, but was on the verge of death. He met Alice, the Moon Goddess and she helped him. Alice made Ryan immortal so he could serve her. He agreed and now has the power to control lightning whenever he wants. (With a special side affect.) He goes to Becon to become a hunter and hunt down the scientist that hurt him.


	2. Prologue Pt 1

**Hey guys! So this is a prologue for Spencer and there will be prologues for every member of the team. I should shutup now and actually let you read. So, with me shuttingup, ENJOY! **

* * *

Spencer

It was storming, rain hitting the cabin in the forest. Spencer apparently, going out, put on his drench coat and headed out into the storm. He went to the city to meet someone.

"Didn't expect you to come." a man said. "Well, I didn't expect you to contact me." Spencer said. They were both at the bar. " So," the man started. "What do you know about Beacon, James." Spencer said sternly. " Whoa, ha ha, hold your horses kid. You have to give me something in return, remember." James said.

* * *

Spencer sitting across from the man is wonder what hes up to. He said, after a long time of brooding,"It depends if the information is good or not." "If you want info on Beacon it'll seriously cost ya." James replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"Just spill and I'll pay you double." Spencer said with a straight face. He didn't like spending his money on stuff like this, but he had to get it or else his future would shatter.

"You know we're talking real cash right, kid?" James asked. "Doesn't matter. All I want is info and you want cash done deal. Spill." Spence said, getting angrier by the second. "Chill kid. Beacon is possibly the best school for becoming a Hunter or Huntress.." "STOP SAYING THINGS I ALREADY KNOW!" Spencer yelled."Look kid, want info or not." said James.

Spencer stayed quite."Good. Now, where was I... Ah, Beacon is the best school for becoming a hunter."James started again. Spencer, angry as hell, is trying to suppress his anger by breathing in and out slowly, while listening to what the older man was saying..

"You have to know how to fight and not be afraid to kill monsters, that stuff is obvious. Professor Ozpin is the principal of the school along with Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda is actually terrifying when she's mad, so advice, DON'T make her mad. You have to pass an exam to to get in, so study. You would've gone to Beacon if you went to Signal, but you didn't." James finished.

* * *

"Is that it?! That's all YOU KNOW!" Spencer raising his voice. "Listen kid, I didn't say I knew everything about Beacon, did I." James stated calmly.

Spencer however picked James up and punched him square in the face leaving him unconscious. He was angry enough to break anything that stood in his way, but he knew that being angry won't get him into Beacon, His level of skill will. After that incident Spencer never heard from the man again. Spencer practiced and studied to get into Beacon where his journey was about to begin.

* * *

**So how was the Prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and I will see you guys next chapter.**

**See Y****a!**


	3. Prologue Pt 2

**Hey guys! Back with the next prologue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucifer

It was dark and cold. Lucifer sitting in an ally way watching people pass by him._ I'm alone. I've always been alone. I just need Dark Reaper. He's been my friend. He'll always be my friend, _Lucifer thought.

"**I won't always be with you, Lucifer.**"

Lucifer looked around to see who was talking to him, but he found nothing.

"Wh-Who said that." he said . _Maybe it was all in my head. Yeah. That's right. In my head_, he thought.

"**Your right. I'm in your head.**" the voice said. "Seriously, who is is it." Lucifer asks.

" **That doesn't matter. What matters is you**." said the voice. "What are you talking about?" Lucifer asked.

"**I'm only going to tell you that being alone isn't fun. You can't have me all the time.**" Lucifer thought about what he said and realized it was his weapon Dark Reaper talking to him.

"What are you talking about. You're my weapon. You're supposed to stay with me." Lucifer said.

"**I didn't mean it that way.**" Dark Reaper said. "Then what do you mean!" Lucifer yelled.

"**You'll find out.**" Reaper said. With that, Lucifer's head was silent. _What the hell?! What does he mean? Damn_, he thought. "**Beacon.**" Reaper echoed. "What?" Lucifer asked. **"You'll find out there.**"

Silence took over his head once again. _Beacon. Why there? Why. What the hell do you want me to learn Reaper!_, he thought. Silence. Lucifer got up from the ally way and headed towards Beacon. Wondering what would he find out by going there. What he doesn't know is his life is going to change. His loneliness is going to die and be taken over by a warm feeling called happiness.

* * *

**That took me a whole day to come up with. Even though it's short it took me so long. Anyways review and see you later!**


	4. Prologue Pt 3

**Next Prologue yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

Victor

"Are you sure this is what you want." Victor's father Gerald Hunt asked. "I've never wanted anything more than this in my life." Victor said.

_~ Earlier ~_

Victor was sitting in the back of his classroom bored as hell. He wanted thing to be exiting, but he can't do that without getting in trouble first. So, he waited till class ended where he just had met the most arrogant person in all of Vytal. Great. Just my luck, Victor thought.

" Hey Vic." the guy said. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to do all my homework tonight or else I'll spill your little secret to everyone." the guy threatened.

Victor, being one inch shorter than the guy wasn't really afraid of him, hell for all he cares the guy should be afraid of Victor. Victor is the only one in school that isn't six foot yet, which is why he's getting picked on.

"Nah, I'm busy tonight, so why don't you and your little girls over there do it yourselves. If you could do it with your brain size." Vic said.

"You think you're so tough Vic." the boy said with his anger rising."Yea. I mean if you ask me I'm pretty tough for a guy that's not six foot yet." Vic replied confidently with a smile on his face.

"I'll wipe that smile off your fucking face!" the boy yelled. With that the boy punched hard in the gut. Victor, almost falling over caught his breath and punched the boy in the face making him fall down.

"You think you're tough now!" Victor yelled.

He had never been this angry before. Before victor could hit the boy again, the teacher came and told everyone in the hall to go to their classes except Victor. Victor was in the principal's office waiting until he was called.

"Victor.", the ", the principal called. Victor went in and he came out with a week of suspension._ Not bad._ Victor thought. When Victor got home, he found his dad sitting at he dining table. He walked up to him.

"Hey." Victor's father jumped in surprise.

"Hello son. How's your day." Gerald asked. "Good." Victor replied.

Vic didn't want his dad knowing that he got suspended.

" So, whatcha staring at?" Vic asked. "Something. Why?" Gerald replied. " Dad, be more specific." Vic said.

"Alright. I got a letter today with your name on it." Gerald said. "Okay. What did it say?" Victor asked. Now curious.

"It said something about going to a school called Beacon." Gerald continued.

Victor's eyes went wide. "Beacon! the best school for becoming a hunter!", Victor excitedly said. "Dad, you gotta let me go." Vic said.

" I don't know seems dangerous." Gerald said worriedly. "Don't worry about that. This is something I've always wanted. Please dad." Victor was practically begging.

"Are you sure this is what you want." Gerald asked. "I've never wanted anything more than this in my life." Victor said.

Gerald hesitated. "Alright." Gerald managed to say. "Thanks! Thanks dad! You're so the best dad ever!" Vic said jumping everywhere.

"But,you have to promise you'll visit on holidays." Gerald said sternly. "You totally got yourself a promise dad." Vic said still jumping. "Alright, it says your'll be leaving in a month, so for the time being study hard." Gerald said.

"You got it dad." Vic replied.

Vic walked upstairs to his room. He got out his hammer "Life Crusher" and said to it, " I'm finally going to Beacon. I finally get to use you again". Victor put Crusher back down and lay in his bed thinking what it was going to be like going to Beacon._ Beacon_. Was the only thought in Victor's head. He couldn't wait to go.

* * *

**finished it! It was super hard to think of this, but besides that I hoped you enjoyed it. Review and I see you next chapter!**


	5. Prologue Pt 4

** I finished all the prologues! Congrats to me! As always enjoy.**

* * *

Ryan

was just a regular night. Ryan walking down the streets of Vale. The moon was full. A quite night. Until a girl with a red cloak burst through the window of a dust shop called Dust Til Dawn.

Ryan stumbled back yelling, "What the fuck?!" He looked up and saw his sister Ruby standing on top of some guy. "Gee sis, warn me next time you do that." Ryan said, clearly annoyed. Ruby looked at Ryan amused. "Sorry little brother. I had kick this guy somewhere." Ruby said.

* * *

"Oh yea, kick the guy through the window. Best fucking idea ever." Ryan said sarcastically. "Oh get over it DiCaprio. It's just a little glass." Ruby replied. "Yea yea." Ryan said. "So sis, who's Robbin' ya?" Ryan asked.

"You'll find out soon little brother. For now, help get rid of these guys." Ruby said. "Alright. Let's see if these guys have skills shall we?" Ryan said while getting exited. "Well duh." Ruby replied.

* * *

So the battle begun. Ruby kicking ass with her badass sniper scythe Crescent Rose. Making the guys that came after her fly everywhere. Meanwhile, Ryan was electrocuting people with his lightning abilities and he's also using his scythe Violet Moon cutting the guys and knocking them out.

After Ruby and Ryan finished the guys, Roman Torchwick, a guy with orange hair and green eyes said,"Well it was fun playing with you two, but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Holding up his cane gun he shot a flare at the siblings.

* * *

Both coughed a little before looking for Torchwick. They both spotted him climbing a ladder. "Climbing ladders to escape, classic." Ryan said. "This is so not the time you should be joking Ryan." Ruby said seriously but with a small smirk on her face.

Ruby turned around and said,"Mind if we go after him?" the dust shop owner just nodded yes and off Ruby Rose and Ryan DiCaprio going after Torchwick. The siblings used the force of the gunshot from Crescent Rose to get on the roof. "Persistent aren't you?" Roman said. Then a helicopter came and picked Torchwick up.

Ruby shot at the helicopter. Ryan throwing his sword/trident and trying to electrocute the helicopter. Torchwick, threw down a red dust crystal and shot it. Roman laughed. A puff of dust on top of the building.

* * *

A huntress stood in front of Ruby and Ryan blocking the explosion. He huntress had blond hair with green eyes. She had glasses. She used a dust riding crop. She used her strength to try and capture Torchwick, but another magic/dust wielder with glowing orange eyes use her fire to break free of he huntresses magic. The other magic woman won.

Ruby watched the huntress and said, "You're a huntress?!" Ruby super exited also said, "Can I have your autograph?"

The huntress brought Ruby and Ryan to a room and lectured both of them. "I hope that you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly for the both of you." the huntress said. "You two put yourself and others in danger" she continued.

"They started it." Ruby complained. "I just joined the fun." Ryan said smiling. "If it were up to me, you would be sent home with a pat on the back," the huntress said. The siblings smiled at 'the pat on the back' thing.

The huntress continued," And a slap on the wrist." she said harshly. Ryan and Ruby jumped back a bit. "Unfortunately, there is someone here who would like to meet the both of you." she said.

* * *

After the huntress said that, a man with grayish hair walked in. He had a plate of cookies along with his coffee mug. The man sat down. "Ruby Rose. You.. have silver eyes. And you, Ryan DiCaprio have.. violet and amber eyes. Odd combination." the man said.

"So! Where did you both learn how to this?" the man asked. "Signal." Ryan said. "They taught both of you how to use the most dangerous weapon ever designed?" he asked. "Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby said.

"I see.", the man said. He put the plate of cookies on the table and Ruby started eating them. The man stared talking again, but Ryan ignored him.

After Ruby was done talking the man turned to Ryan. "Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yea. You're Professor Ozpin. Headmaster at Beacon." Ryan replied. "Good." Ozpin said. "you both want to come to my school?" he asked. "More than anything." Ruby said. Ryan on the other hand just said, "Sure." and shrugged. Clearly he was bored. Ozpin look at at the huntress and she just sighed.

When they got out, Ruby was jumping up and down squealing like a little girl. Ryan just watched his sister jump around. _Beacon huh. _Ryan thought. _Well, might as well make it one hell of a ride. _Ryan smiled as he thought of it. He was going to Beacon where all his misadventures will begin.

* * *

**Yay! I finished all the prologues! I made Yang, Ruby and Ryan siblings because I wanted to. I'll explain how the met in later chapters. I ripped off of the first episode so you know. Anyways Review and see you guys next chapter where the story actually starts!**


	6. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**The real story finally starts! Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Oh I can't believe my little brother and sister are going to Beacon with me!" Yang said bear hugging both of them. "This is the best day ever!" Yang excitedly said. "Ple-please stop." said Ruby. "You're crushing my bones sis." Ryan said almost dying. Yang let go. "But I'm so proud of you two!" Yang replied. "Chill sis. We're just going to Beacon with ya." Ryan said."Yea sis it's really nothing." Ruby said. "What do mean?! It was incredible!" Yang yelled. "Quite down will ya sis." Ryan complained. "Yea got it.", Yang replied. "Anyways, everyone here is going to think that you're the 'bee's knees'!" Yang said.

"What!" Ruby yelled. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees'. I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl WITH normal knees." Ruby said. "I second that. Except the part where she said girl, but ya know." Ryan stated. "What's with you two? Aren't you exited?", Yang asked. "Yea sure.", Ryan said. "Of course I am!", ruby said. "I just don't want people to think that both of us are special or something." Ruby said in a sad voice. "But you are special" Yang said. "Naturally we are." Ryan added.

Ruby cheering up, the news came on about Roman Torchwick and how he was nowhere to be found. Then it switched to something about The Faunus Civil Right's protest. Then the news cuts off and a holographic image is there in it's place. It's a huntress.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." the huntress said. "Who's that?." Yang says to Ruby and Ryan. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." the huntress, now known as Goodwitch continues. "Oh." Yang said. Goodwitch continued and then finally shutup which Ryan was happy with. Then people kept saying 'Wow', so Ryan checked out what was catching people's attentions. He found out that he could see Signal from the ship. "Wow." Ryan said.

"You can see Signal from here.", Ruby said. "Guess home isn't far away after all.", Ruby continued. "Beacon's our home now.", Yang said. then some guy started puking. "Well.. I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said. "Yea." Ryan agreed. "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby said.

"I wonder who we're going to meet." Yang said. "I just hope their better than vomit boy." Ruby replied. "I guess." Ryan said. Ruby looked at Ryan then Yang and saw that Yang had puke on her shoes. "Oh gross, you have puke on your shoes." Ruby said. "Gross, gross, gross.." Yang said repeatedly. "Don't get on me. This is a new jacket!" Ryan worried that his jacket would be ruined. "Get away from me!" Ruby yelled. "Don't touch me!" Ryan said.

* * *

After Ruby, Yang, and Ryan got off the ship they walked and admired how big the school was. "Whoa." all of them said. Just then a man in a suit approached the three. "Hello." the man said. "Hey?" the three said confused. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Ryan DiCaprio." the man said. "What?" Ryan confused.

"What do you want with my brother." Yang asked. She looked as she was going to kill the guy. "Professor Ozpin would like to speak with him." the man said. "Okaay. Why?" Ryan asked. "He didn't say. He just needs to speak with you, so please come." the man said. "Sure." Ryan agreed "Let's go. See ya guys later." Ryan said waving goodbye to Ruby and Yang. "Yea bye!" they yelled as Ryan walked away.

The man in the suit was quite when they were heading to the office. It was to quite. At least for Ryan. He needed noise since he was always around the two noises people ever, including himself, but point is he needed noise. "So... Um.. What's your name?" Ryan asked. "Bob." Bob answered. "Bob huh, classic." Ryan said. "Thank you" Bob replied. "Not many people have appreciation for the classics these days" Ryan said.

by the time Ryan and Bob were done talking, they were already in front of Ozpin's door. Bob opened the door, and Ryan walked in.

"Ah, you're late." Ozpin said. "Yea. Um sorry?" Ryan said unsure why he was in Ozpin's office. Ryan look around the room and saw three other guys there. one had dark blue hair with red streaks sitting quietly, the other one had pitch black hair and he was reading a book, and the third one had dark green hair and was looking bored as hell.

"About time man!" the one with the green hair yelled. "You fuckin took forever!" he continued. "Uh.. Sorry?" Ryan said confused. Ryan took a seat next to guy reading the book. "So, um.. Why am I here again? And who are they?" Ryan asked. "I was getting to that." Ozpin started. "You four are here because you have the skills for this mission. You will go in as a team.."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. You want us to go on a mission and what now?" The guy with green hair asked. "You four will go in as a team." Ozpin answered. "We don't even know each other." Ryan said. "Well then get to know each on the mission. Right now I want to know if you can do it or not." Ozpin replied.

"Sir, are you implying that we can't do it?" the guy with the blue hair said. "That is up to how well you do." Ozpin replied. "If you can't do it then I can ask for another group." Ozpin continued. A smirk was spreading across Ozpin's face.

Ryan took a deep breath. _My sister is so going to kill me_. Ryan thought. _Ugh. Why does life have to be so hard! _his thoughts continuing. Even though he was thinking that, he was the first one to agree. "Sure. Fine. Whatever. Tell me the place and I'll be there." Ryan said. "I don't mind going." The guy with black hair said.

"You two are going even though you might die?! Are you two crazy!" the guy with the green haired yelled. "Naturally I'm not crazy and being a hunter means you risk your own life anyways." Ryan explained. "Meaning you don't do something stupid or ya die." he continued. "He's right. You either live or die that's how it is." the black haired boy said. "Well.." The green haired boy started. "Oh my fucking god! Just decide if you wanna fuckin go!" Ryan yelled.

"I'll go." The boy with the blue hair said. "Are you coming or not." he said to the green boy. "Fine. I'll go." the green boy finally agreed. All four I them turning to Ozpin, "Looks like you four finally agreed." Ozpin said. "The mission starts tonight. Be ready." He continued. " I have to get the papers, so for the time being, get to know each other." with that he got up from his desk and walked out the door.

* * *

For a few minutes, there was nothing, but silence. Not until the green haired boy spoke. "So, uh my name's Victor." he spoke nervously. "Ryan" Ryan said. "Spencer" he said. Everyone in the room looked at the black haired boy. He looked up from his book and sighed. "Lucifer" he said at last. "Okay we know each others names, what now?" Victor asked. "Guess we wait." Ryan said.

~Ozpin's side~

Professor Ozpin was in the the teacher's lounge. He already had the papers he needed. He just want more coffee. Just then Glynda Goodwitch came in. "Hello Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin greeted. "Hello Professor." Glynda replied. "What brings you here?" Glynda asked. "Just refilling my coffee mug." Ozpin answered. "You look nice today." Ozpin complimented with a sly grin on his face. "Why-Wait. WHAT!" Glynda yelled while blushing. She was obviously trying to hide it, but failed. "I-I don't k-know what you're talking about." Glynda said crossing her arms. "Ha ha ha. I see. Well then, good day Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin said while exiting through the door.

~Back with SLVR~

"Well he's taking his sweet time." Victor complained. Just then Ozpin walked in. "Where have you been?!" Victor yelled. "I was only out for a moment." Ozpin replied. "Calm down. I have the papers for he mission, are you guys ready?" Ozpin asked. "Hell yea we are." Ryan said. "Let's get this over with." Lucifer said without looking up from his book. "Alright, here are the details." Ozpin said.

* * *

**Finished the first chapter! Hope you guy enjoyed it. Review I'll see you chapter! P.S. Sorry it took so long.**


	7. Chapter 2: The Mission

**Next chapter! YAY! As always enjoy!**

* * *

"Well this is boring" Victor complained. The team were scouting outside of an abandoned warehouse. "And here I thought their was going to be some awesome action goin on." Victor said. Victor was using his binoculars to look around the building, Ryan was laying on his stomach sleeping peacefully, Lucifer was reading and looking up occasionally to see if there was any danger, and Spence who was looking around checking to see if anyone passes by.

"According to Ozpin's details, this is the right place." Spencer said.

_~Flashback~_

_"Your mission is to capture a person by the name of Blair. She is one of the most notorious criminals running around in Vale. It is said that she is secretly working with Cinder." Ozpin looked at Ryan. "The woman that attacked you and your sister." Ozpin explained. "You find her and we will do the rest. Is that clear?" Ozpin stated. _

_"I have a question." Ryan said awkwardly. "Can we at least talk to her at the confession?" Ryan asked. "No. These are private matters." Ozpin said sternly. "I won't do it if you won't let me talk to her!" Ryan yelled. "Even without you we still have three people willing to go." Ozpin said. "I actually agree with Ryan." Victor spoke up. _

_"I mean, it's just we did most of the work and we don't even get to see why we did it, ya know." Victor said. "I agree." Spencer added. Proffesspr Ozpin sighed, "Alright. There is one condition you must follow, you must keep everything you hear a secret got it." Ozpin said. "Yes sir." the Guys said. "Now are we ready?" Ozpin asked. "Yes sir!" the guys said._

_~End of flashback~_

* * *

_"_Blair. Who is she?" Spencer mumbled under his breath. Just then Ryan instantly woke up and said, "Someone's here and they have a large amount of dust." Ryan said seriously. "How the hell do you know that?" Victor asked.

After he said that there was a woman walking into the warehouse. Following her were people with black suits on. Guards. Damn! Spence thought. "Whoa, dude.." Victor started while trying to stand up. Ryan pulled him down, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Looks like we finally got some company." Ryan said. "Are we going to stand here and watch or are we going to have some fun?" Ryan asked. "No. We have to see what they're planning." Spence said. "Fine. But a least let us get closer so we can all hear better." Ryan said. "Alright, but be careful." Spencer warned.

They all started getting up from their positions trying to get closer to the building without getting caught. As they got closer they all heard an argument that was going on. "I told you to be more careful!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the emptiness of the warehouse.

"I-I'm s-sorry." this time a man's voice. He sounded terrified. "No! There is no 'I'm sorry' while I'm here!" the woman yelled. "Hang him." the said softly this time. "N-no p-please. I-I beg of you." The man pleaded. "It's a little to late for that." the said sounding sadistic. A wicked smile spread across her face.

As the four started getting closer, they heard a scream. "Noooooo! P-please stop! I'm sorry!" The man screamed. The four were hiding behind a large box of dust. "Damn, that chick is crazy." Ryan whispered. "No kidding." Victor said. "Now that we know she's like that, being careful is a good thing isn't it?" Spence said. He turns to Ryan and Victor as he talked. "Yea pretty much. But can i go kick some ass now?" Ryan whined.

Spencer sighed and shake his head while face palming. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Woohoo! Yea!" Ryan screamed. His over excitement caught the attention of he guards. "Nice job DiCaprio." Victor said sarcastically. Victor said that, but was smiling on both the inside and outside. "Let's have some fun!" Victor yelled.

Soon the guards were gathered around them. Lucifer put his book up and drew his scepter Dark Reaper. Everyone else did the same. "Well well this should be fun." Blair said.

* * *

The guys in suits started attacking while Blair was just watching.

Spencer was using his gauntlets to punch the hell out the guys. He used his aura to strengthen his punches while shooting at them too.

Lucifer was using his scepter to summon the dead around him while he was hacking and slashing the men in suits.

Victor was using his hammer to smash everybody and break everything around him.

Ryan was using his trident and scythe doing some combos killing the dudes.

_~10 minutes later~_

The guys in suits were all dead and some unconscious. The only person that was still standing was Blair. "Bravo." Blair said while clapping slowly. "You four have some talent." she complimented. "Naturally." Ryan said. "Arrogant, are we?" Blair asked her smile growing wickeder by the moment. "If you guys are so good, come and try to beat me." Blair taunted. "Thought you'd never ask!" Ryan said smiling

The four lining up to beat Blair. Their movements were steady and swift. Ryan attacked with his scythe trying to slash Blair and got her once, but was kicked back, punched in the face, and flipped.

"Ow" Ryan groaned. "Not so tough are you?" Blair said and laughed. "Please, I.. haven't even started trying." Ryan tried to yell back, but was in too much pain. "Ha! I totally believe you." Blair said sarcastically. She dropped kicked him and Ryan fell unconscious.

Spencer was next and he fought her with a little more success, but was beaten down. "You two are weak." Blair said. "I want someone that is more.. challenging." Blair said. "You're going to regret that." Lucifer said. "Oh. How so?" Blair asked. "Like this!" Lucifer yelled and charged at Blair.

He was rising the dead with his scepter and turned it into his scythe and started swinging it violently. Blair had almost no time to react and had no chance to hit back. Lucifer studied her face, _she's smiling. Why?_ Lucifer thought. As he thought that, he let his guard down and was burned by her dust. "Ow." Lucifer said after a few seconds.

"I don't think I'll regret killing you." Blair said and smiled wickedly. She took Lucifer's scythe and brought it down, but just before she could kill Lucifer, she was hit by Victor's hammer.

"I won't let you kill him." Victor said angrily. "What? You think you can beat me? Ha! You're useless. You can't do anything!" Blair yelled. "Sure, you can say what you want. I don't care. What I do care about are my friends!" Victor countered.

"What use are friends. They lie and cheat. They don't care about you!" Blair replied. "I don't know what kind of friends you had, but these people aren't like that." Victor said calmly. "You're acting as if you beaten me." Blair said. "That's because I'm going to right now!" Victor charged at Blair.

He was slamming his hammer and was injuring Blair by the moment. Blair tried to use her dust, but Victor was trying to hit her constantly so she had no time to do it. When Victor was tired, she used that opportunity to use her dust. She used all of the dust spells she'd knows and put it into her katana.

Victor caught his breath and looked at Blair. His eyes grew wide as soon as he figured out what she was doing.

Victor stood up and pressed the button on the side of his hammer. Soon his hammer transformed into a two-handed sword. He charged at Blair wanting to end this and swung his sword using his semblance to help him. Blair charged at him too.

Their blades collide creating an explosion. Victor recovered fast and hit Blair with the butt of he sword and Blair fell unconscious.

* * *

Victor looked around and guys were still unconscious. He tried waking Spencer up and to his luck Spencer woke. "Ugh. What happened?" Spencer asked. He sat up and was alerted. "Where's Blair." Spencer demanded.

"Chill out dude. I knocked her out." Victor said calmly. "By yourself?" Spencer questioned. "Yea man. I need to contact Ozpin, but I don't know how." Victor said. "Here use this. It should help." Spence offered. He gave him the holographic pad. "Cool thanks" Victor smiled.

"Where are the other two?" Spencer asked. "Dude you ask waay too many questions." Victor said. "They're over there." Victor pointed to a spot near where Blair was. Spencer immediately ran over to them and tied to shake them awake, but with no luck. "Dammit!" Spencer yelled. "They're both out pretty good" Spencer said. He looked over at Blair. "She's tough." Spencer mumbled. "What?" Victor asked. "Nothing." Spencer said.

After a few minutes of calling Ozpin and checking if he other two were okay, Lucifer began to stir. "Ugh. My head." Lucifer said getting up. He waited ti. His vision cleared and looked around and saw that Blair was unconscious.

"What the hell?" Lucifer said confused. Spencer looked at him. "You're awake!" Spencer yelled smiling. "Yea. Someone tell me what happened?" He asked Spencer. "Long story" Victor replied. "Okay. Anyone going to wake him up?" Lucifer pointed at Ryan. "We tried we have to wait til Ozpin comes." Spencer said. Just then a huge hover jet was above the warehouse.

"Good job." Ozpin said getting out of the jet. "Yea. So, when is he confession?" Victor asked.

"When Miss Blair wakes up." Ozpin replied. "We will notify you when she does." Ozpin promised.

"Great. What about him?" Victor pointed to Ryan. "He will be taken to the hospital. It seems Blair had broken his arm during the fight." Ozpin explained. "Well he did get flipped by her." Victor stated.

"Hahaha. Well get on you three. We have important matters do discuss other than the confession." Ozpin stated. "Like what?" Spencer asked. "You'll see." Ozpin replied.

* * *

_~A couple days later~_

Blair woke up in a hospital bed. The nurses informed Ozpin that she was awake. He decided to ask her questions in the hospital. He informed the newly formed team and asked them to come. Ryan had a cast on his left arm. The team walked in Blair's room and sat down on the chairs provided. "Now that everyone is here lets start the confession." Ozpin said.

_~An hour later~_

The team came out of Blair's room. "Wow." Ryan said. "Deep stuff, don't ya think?" Victor said. "Yea." Spencer joined. After they got out Lucifer pulled out his book and read. The team walked down the hall not knowing what to do next. They were thinking about what Ozpin said in his office.

* * *

~Flashback~

_The guys were in Ozpin's office waiting. Professor Ozpin walked in. "I presume you have all been getting along after the fight?" Ozpin asked. "Yea I guess." Ryan said shyly. "Well I called you four here today because you guys are going to become a team." Ozpin stated. "What!" all of hem shouted. "A team!" Lucifer asked. "Yes. You all will have partners. I already assigned them." Ozpin said. "What!"all of them shouted again._

_ "Spencer you will be working with Lucifer and Ryan you are working with Victor." Ozpin continued. "Please get along. You will have a dorm room you all will be sharing. Miss Goodwitch will show you. Good day." Ozpin finished. The four of them just sat their until Goodwitch slapped every single one of them to reality._

_ "Oh and one more thing their is another mission for you guys if you're up to it." Ozpin said. "Um" Ryan started. "Who's leader." Lucifer demanded. "Spencer." Ozpin replied. "Spencer since you are leader are you willing to go with your team?" Ozpin asked. Spencer looked at everyone of his teammates. _

_Ryan shrugged like he was okay with it, Victor was looking exited, and Lucifer was looking not emotional. He asked the team, "You guys okay with it?" They all nodded yes. Spencer looked at Ozpin straight in the eyes and said, "Yes. We agree to take on this mission."_

_ Ozpin smiled. "Alright then. Team SLVR will be completing this mission. We wish you luck." They stood in a straight sideways line and said, "Yes sir." _

_~End of flashback~_

While walking down the hall Ryan thought, This_ year is going to be one hell of a_ year. and he smiled.

* * *

**I finished the second chapter and I wrote over 2,000 words! Woohoo! This took a lot of brainstorming and I wanted to finish this today. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review. See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 3: Siblings

**Next chapter is up! yay! Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been weeks and Ryan was no where to be found. Ruby and Yang looked everywhere. They didn't see him at the assembly or in the ball room.

"When I find him, he is sooo going to get his ass kicked." Yang mumbled murderously. Blake over heard. "Who are you looking for Yang." she asked.

Everyone looked over to Yang, except for Ruby who was looking everywhere like she was looking for her cookies. "Yea. You look like a total idiot. Not that you weren't already one." Weiss added. "First of all, _Princess_, I'm not an idiot. Second, It's none of your business." Yang stated. _  
_

"Well, if you're not going to tell us, then please stop looking for this guy." Blake said. "You don't understand Blake." Yang whined. "Obviously, if you're not going to tell us we won't understand." Blake said calmly while not looking up from her beloved book. "Fine I'll tell you guys after classes." Yang said. "Okay." Blake answered.

_~After classes~_

Team RWBY went back to their dorm room. Ruby was still looking frantically for this mysterious guy. They opened the door and all took a seat. "SO who are you idiots looking for?" Weiss demanded. "Yes, do tell." Blake added.

"Okay. Uh.. so me and Ruby kinda have a brother and now we're looking for him around the school." Yang explained. "Great another idiot." Weiss and face palmed.

"Hey!" Yang yelled. Both looked at each other ready to kill. "Uh guys, I never thought I would say this but can we do homework now?" Ruby said. Both glared at Ruby with anger in their eyes. Ruby hid behind Blake. "Ruby's right we have to finish our homework." Blake said. "We'll discuss this tomorrow." Blake added. "Fine." They both said angrily.

* * *

_~Next day~_

Team RWBY were walking down the hall heading to their next class. When they got to class they heard some girls say that the class were going to have new students. "I heard they were super hot!" one girl said. "I know! I can't wait to see!" another girl said. The girls in the class started an uproar about the new students, except for Team RWBY.

"I don't see what's the big deal." Yang said. "Yea I mean isn't it just new people?" Ruby added.

"No you dunce! Have you seriously haven't heard!" Weiss yelled. "The new students are extremely talented from what I heard," Weiss explained. "They even had a mission before the semester started." Weiss finished. "Wow Weiss, didn't know you could make them seem so boring." Yang said. "How do you even know this again?" she asked. "Well-" Weiss began, but the bell rang.

Professor Port walked in the classroom. "Ahem. Today class we are going to have four new students," he started. "Would you please come in." he asked.

The guys walked in. One guy had dark blue hair with red streaks, the other one had pitch black hair, the next one had green hair, and the last one was someone Yang and Ruby knew.

The class stayed quite. "Please introduce yourselves." the Professor asked.

"I'm Spencer Di'Angelo. Nice to meet you." He started. "Lucifer Eden" he answered and went back to reading. "Victor Hunt." he said with smile on his face. "Ryan DiCaprio. Sup." he smiled too. The class stayed quite for a second. "Uhhh, can we-" Ryan started but was interrupted by loud cheers. "Oh my god please marry me!" one girl shouted.

"Enough!" Professor Port shouted. Everyone was quite again. "You may take your seats now." he said. "Okaay." Victor said. "Where do you guys wanna sit?" Victor asked.

"I call front row." Ryan said. "Why?" Victor asked. "Because." Ryan answered. "Whatever man." Victor gave up interrogating the guy. Ryan took his seat next to a black haired girl. The rest of the team sat at the top where their were empty chairs. "Well then, let's begin class." Port said.

Ryan was halfway through class, and felt a light nudge on his left. It was a black haired girl. "Yang needs to talk to you." The girl whispered. "Okay. Um, what's your-" Ryan started. "Blake. Yang's partner." She answered. "Oh. Uh nice to meet ya" Ryan said with an awkward smile. "Nice to meet you to." She said. Then she turned back to paying attention to the class. _I'm going to die._ Ryan thought.

~After classes~

Ryan and the team walked out of the classroom to go back to the dorm room. They were walking in the hallway only to be stopped by a blond girl with crimson red eyes and her aura was burning. She followed by a girl in a red cloak.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" The blond yelled. "Wa-wait I can explain" Ryan holding up his hands to surrender. "Well you better have a good one, otherwise Yang is going to kill you" Ruby said. "Ye-Yea sure sis. I'll tell you in your room 'kay." Ryan said desperately.

"Fine. Our room is-" Yang started. "I already know Yang." Ryan said. "Wh-how!? Have you been stalking us?" Yang asked.

"What?! No! We just live next to your room." Ryan explained. "Oh." Was all Yang could say. "That's so cool! Now we can just hang out like we always do!" Ruby said excitedly. "Not after he tells us what happened." Yang said dangerously.

* * *

_~In Team RWBY's dorm~_

Team SLVR and Team RWBY sit in the same room. "So, uh where do you guys want me to start?" Ryan asked. "From the point where that guy-" Yang started. "Bob." Ryan said. "What?" Yang asked. "Bob. His name is literally Bob." Ryan repeated. "Okay just tell the story." Yang said.

"Okay. Um, so, I walked down the hall with Bob and we talked until we reached Ozpin's door. I walked in, and he said I was late. Uh, he asked us, the team to go on a mission and we agreed. We got back before initiation." Ryan said.

"That doesn't explain why you were gone for a month!" Yang yelled. "Sis, I think you should calm down." Ruby said. "We should let him finish." Blake said annoyed with the blond's behavior. "Fine." Yang said.

"So after we got back, we went to Ozpin's office. He said that we were going to be a team since we worked well together in the last mission. Vic's my partner and Lucifer and Spencer are partners. We became Team SLVR. After that we were offered to go on another mission. We agreed and we did so in a whole month. Ozpin decided that we should go to school, so we did and here we are, in the present." Ryan finished.

"So you went on missions and didn't tell Ruby or ME that you left!" Yang yelled again. "I couldn't. It was a secret." Ryan mumbled the last part. "What do you me-" she he was cut off by Blake.

"Yang, I'm pretty sure there's a reason. If he says it's a secret then it's a secret. You can't force it out of him. I'm pretty sure he feels guilty too," Blake never talked much, but had to end this before someone actually gets hurt, again.

She turned to look at Ryan. He was looking down at the floor. He looked like dog being abandoned. "Aren't you sorry for your actions for the past month?" Blake asked. Ryan looked at Blake with innocent eyes that she personally thought was adorable. She wouldn't say it out loud of course. "Yea, of course I am..." Ryan trailed off and looked down at the floor again.

She sighed, "Yang, I want you apologize and I want you," she pointed to Ryan, "to apologize too." She demanded. "Wh-" Yang started, but was interrupted by Ruby jumping on Ryan. "It's cool little brother. I forgive you as long as you don't sit me again." Ruby said while ruffling his hair. Ryan smiled.

He looked at Yang and smiled. "Sorry Yang. You too Ruby." Ryan said and laughed a little. Blake smirked. "Yang," Blake started. She looked at Yang. She know that she was angry because she was worried about him. Blake looked at everyone i. the room. Each sat quietly. Even Weiss. They all waited for Yang's answer.

Yang sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry. But I warn you DiCaprio, this sooo going to be the only time that you're off the hook. Next time-" Yang didn't finish because Blake covered her mouth.

Ryan turned to Ruby, "So uh sis who's on your team?" he asked. "Wait!" Weiss shouted. "You're younger than that dolt!" Weiss pointed to Ruby. "Yea, by a couple months. Why?" Ryan asked.

"That can't be right." Weiss said. "It is. I'm 15 and I was born in December. End of the year." Ryan explained. "What! But you're too.." Weiss trailed off. "Too what, Miss Schnee." Ryan said smirking. "Wh-what! How do you know.." Weiss trailed off again. "I'm pretty you know my team now, Ryan." Ruby said trying not to laugh at the speechless Weiss. Blake smirked. "Oh the great Weiss Schnee is speechless! Speechless!." Yang said rolling on the gound laughing.

"Uh, not to rain on your parade but we have to go." Victor said. "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." Yang said. "She's right." Ruby said. "Okay, I'll start." Ruby said. "I'm Ruby leader of Team RWBY!" She said proudly.

"I'm Yang. I'm this idiot's big sis." she head locked Ryan. "Blake." the black haired girl said and went back to reading. They all looked at Weiss. "Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." she said angrily.

"Great!" Ruby said. "Your turn." Yang said smiling. "Spencer." he stated. "You heard me in class." Lucifer said annoyed and went back to reading. "Victor." he said and winked at Yang. "Uhhhh. Okay." Yang said and awkwardly looked away. "Weird." Yang whispered to herself. "You guys already know me." Ryan said.

"Hell yea we do!" Yang said and started ruffling his hair.

"Stop! My hair! You're messing it up!" Ryan screamed and tried to get out of Yang's death grip. "Please it's always messy." Yang teased.

Everyone started laughing. Except for Weiss. Ruby joined the fun and started play with them. "Shut up you dolts! You're going to wake the whole building!" Weiss yelled. "Sorry." Blake sat in her bed watching the siblings play for a minute, then went back to reading her favorite book, _Ninjas of Love_.

After the clock hit midnight the team left the room to head to their own room. "You have a hot sister man." Victor said. "Dude! Just- No!" Ryan yelled. "Shh. You're going to wake people up." Spencer said. They opened the door, went into their room, washed up, and changed clothes. They all lay in their beds.

"Today was interesting." Ryan said. "Meeting your family was the best part!" Victor said. "Why don't we all get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." Spencer suggested. "Lucifer?" Lucifer sat in his bed reading_ The City of Bones. _"Alright." He put his bookmark in and closed the book. Spencer turned out the lights. "Night" Victor said. "Night." they replied. They all closed their eyes and slept til morning.

* * *

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep_

The alarm clock went off. "Uggh." Ryan said. He woke up to see the team was already dressed. "Wh-" he started. "No time. We're going to be late. Hurry up." Spencer said. "Whatever." Ryan hauled himself over to the bathroom. A minute late he was dressed.

"Great. Now that all of us are done, We gotta go!" Victor said running out of the door. The team ran to their class with a minute to spare. "Next time," Ryan said catching his breath. "Wake me up." he finished. "Tried." Lucifer said perfectly fine. "How-" The bell rang and they sat down and another day of class started.

* * *

**I finished the chapter! I don't own City of Bones by the way. I needed a book so I chose it because I read it. It's really good! To me at least. You can read it for yourself. Anyways please review and see ya next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 4: Old Friends and Crushes

**Next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Team SLVR walked down the hall talking, well Ryan and Victor were. Lucifer was still reading his book and Spencer was thinking. It was Sunday, so the team had some down time. They been at school for a month and they got comfortable with everything, but there was occasional fan girls chasing them, but all in all it was the time of their lives.

"Man I'm starving." Ryan said. "You're always hungry." Victor replied.

"It's not my fault I'm still growing unlike somebody." Ryan teased. "Hey! I drink milk!" Victor stated. Ryan's smile turned into a frown. "Oh my god that's what Ruby says." Ryan face palmed.

_Why are they so loud_. Lucifer thought. The team heard cheers and screaming down the hall and ran for cover. Spencer led them to a dark corner so they would not be seen.

Fortunately, the cheering wasn't for them. They all wondered who they were cheering for. Lucifer even put away his book to see. A minute passed and the fan girls and guys were cheering for the mysterious people. The team got out of the corner and went into the crowd. The cheers were louder now that they were there.

Ryan heard one girl yell, "Oh my god he touched my hand!" Spencer helped one girl up and everyone stared daggers at her. Lucifer was pushing his way through the crowd like a normal person and almost tackled by a girl. Victor was pushing everybody and eventually somebody almost tripping him.

Ryan got tired and yelled, "Everyone just get out of the way!" Immediately every one made a path for them. They never heard him scream before.

Victor elbowed Ryan. "Didn't know you had it in ya." Victor teased. "Shut up," Ryan pouted. "I just hate small spaces." he finished.

When they got to the front, they saw two teams. One was an all girls team and the other one was a guys team like them. Spencer recognized one of those teams. They all stared. Lucifer got he chills from one team. Victor was checking out he girls' team. Ryan knew one girl in particular.

"Nyx?" Ryan said out loud. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

Everything was quiet. Even Lucifer grew uneasy from the silence. Finally the girl spoke.

"Ryan?" She started. She took a step closer. "Ryan! I haven't seen you in so long!" She ran up to him and hugged him. Ryan stood there in shock not knowing if this was reality or not.

"Uh um Nyx, are you real?." Ryan said. He earned punch in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Ryan rubbed his arm. "That was for saying that I was a fake." Nyx replied. "Yep it's you." Ryan said and smiled.

"Uh Nyxy, I know you're popular, but you can't just run up to somebody and hug them." A girl said.

"Uh, who's that?" Ryan pointed. "My teammate." Nyx replied. "Oh." Everyone was still quiet.

Victor broke the silence. "Dude didn't know you knew the legendary Nyx Nightingale!" He fist bumped Ryan.

"She's what now?" Ryan said confused. "You don't know?" Spencer asked. "You're an idiot." Lucifer face palmed.

"Dude! This is Team NGHT! They're like the hottest girls in school AND they're super dangerous, but hot!" Victor informed. "Okaay. Someone tell me why I didn't know his again?" Ryan asked.

"Because you're an idiot." Nyx said. "Hey! Whatever, I understand now, but who's that?" He pointed to the guys. "Again, idiot." Lucifer said and face palmed again.

The crowd was still quiet. "They are another team Ryan. They work with Team NGHT." Spencer explained. "Oh." was all Ryan could say.

"Their official team name is JSON." Spencer continued. "Jason Grayfield is leader, so that makes Oliver, Samuel, and Nate make the rest of the team." Lucifer said blandly. "AND, you guys forgot the most important part!" Victor joined the conversation.

"Team JSON is apparently our rivals." Victor said. "What? Why?" Ryan asked. "Dude I want to slap you." Victor said seriously. "Look at them." Victor pointed.

Ryan looked and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "I don't see-" _SLAP!_ "OW!" Ryan yelled. "You deserve that. Anyways, they're our rivals because of their looks And 'skills'." Victor explained.

"Oh-Wait we're out of league, so why are we being compared to them?" Ryan said. "That's what I said." Victor agreed.

"Because they work with Team NGHT. That's why we're being compared." Lucifer said annoyed.

"I'm going back." Lucifer said and exited. "Okay. Doesn't that mean we automatically win? Hm. Whatever, we win, case closed." Ryan said satisfied.

"I'm gonna go to the nurse's office." Ryan said. "Why?" Victor asked asked. "Because I need an ice pack for my face." Ryan said and left.

"Well nice meeting you." Spencer said and turned to Victor. "Come on, we're leaving." Spencer said sternly.

"Noooo! I want to hang out with them!" Victor whined. "No! Stop struggling." Spencer pulled him. In the end Victor had to be dragged back.

The crowd dispersed and all that was left was Team NGHT and Team JSON.

* * *

_~Team NGHT and Team JSON~_

"Well he was interesting." a girl said. "Well Taylor, he's kinda like that sometimes." Nyx said.

"Well we don't need to talk to them." another girl said.

"Ooh. Haley's jelly." Taylor teased. "I am not!" Haley yelled back. "I'm just saying that are going to ruin our reputation." Haley countered.

"What!? We don't have that big of a reputation." Nyx replied. "Yes you do. " another voice said.

"Aww. Come on Nate." Nyx said. "You can ask Jason." Nate said.

"Jason do we have-" she was interrupted. Jason punched the wall leaving a hole. "Jason! Goodwitch is going to kill us." Nyx was panicking.

"Uhh, how are we going to explain this." Nyx mumbled.

"I hate that guy!" Jason yelled. "Who?" Taylor asked.

Jason looked up. He saw Nyx panicking which he thought was cute, Haley looked at him with her arms crossed, Taylor annoyed, and his team staring at him.

"Who do you hate." Nate asked. "I hate Team SLVR that's who I hate." Jason said.

"But you said him." a new voice joined. "He's right." a girls voice this time. "Fine, I'll tell you when we get back." Jason said and ended the conversation. The two teams walked back to their dorms.

* * *

_~Team_ _JSON's Dorm~_

Team NGHT walked in the room. The guys were already sitting down. They sat down and looked at Jason, waiting for him to start.

"We're here. Spill." Taylor demanded. "I hate the guy in green.. and the rest of the team." Jason answered. "So which one do you hate the most?" Nyx asked. "I just said it." Jason replied.

"No you didn't. we need a name. We already know them. Name. Now." Gabbie said.

"Fine I hate-" he was interrupted by Nyx's phone.

"Ooh, Yang!" she picked it up. "Hey. It's been so long." her voice trailed off as she exited the room.

"Uh, okaay, continue," Taylor said.

"Oh, uh, the guy I hate was Ryan." Jason admitted.

Everyone was silent. "Why? I mean he's kinda cute in his own adorable way, but why?" Taylor asked.

"Because I uh have a um uh crushonNyx!" Jason said the last part really fast, but Taylor caught it.

"Oh my god! No way!" Taylor started. "Wait what did he just say?" Haley asked. Taylor whispered it into her ear. Haley's eyes grew wide. "What!" she yelled.

"Well that's no surprise." Gabbie said.

Everyone looked at Gabbie. She sat in the back of the room near the window.

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Because I noticed it, unlike most people. Taylor noticed too which was surprising." she said blandly.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Taylor retorted. Nyx came back in.

"So, whatcha guys talkin about." she asked with big smile her face. "Nothing important." Haley said with a light blush on her face.

"Oh yea so, who did you hate?" Nyx asked Jason. Jason looked at Nate.

"Would you hate Jason if he said that it was Ryan." Nate asked.

"No, well kinda, but Jason's a friend so I guess no. Plus Ryan can be a jackass sometimes, but ya know." Nyx replied. "Good, 'cause it is Ryan." Nate said calmly.

"Okay, but why?" she asked. Taylor couldn't help but smile and enjoy EVERY moment of it. Jason was silent. "uh-" Jason started.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Taylor suggested. "Okay. Who's first." Nyx asked. "You!" Taylor pointed at her. "Okay."

"Truth or Dare?" Taylor asked. "Truth." Nyx said.

"What? Nyx actually saying truth?" Taylor tried to act surprised. "Stop. What's the question." Nyx asked.

"Oh I got one! Who do like like?" Taylor asked excitedly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Nyx.

"Wh-what are you talking a-about?!"

_Hmmmm. Nyx seemed flustered which means she does have someone she likes!_ Taylor smiled on the inside.

"Come on Nyxy, you gotta tell." Taylor said.

"Wha-oh would you look at the time! haha gotta go! Bye!" Nyx ran as fast she could through the door.

"Well... that was a thing." Taylor said. "It's so obvious she likes somebody." Haley said.

"Who do you think it is? Taylor asked Haley. "Well-" she started. "It's about time that we left." Gabbie said. "Let's go." Haley and Taylor got up and walked through the door back their room.

* * *

~Team NGHT's room~

Nyx was in her bed reading her messages from Yang until the girls came back, she turned off her phone and put it away. She pretended to go sleep.

"Looks like Nyxy's asleep." Taylor whispered. "We should go through her phone." she suggested.

"Are you crazy?!" Haley whispered back. "Nope." Taylor replied.

Taylor walked up to the bed and secretly took Nyx's phone which Nyx didn't see.

"Okay let's see. Messages and Yang. Bingo!" Taylor whispered. Taylor read it and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god." was Taylor could say.

"What is it." Haley asked. Taylor showed her the phone. "Oh my-"

"god" Taylor said. "I know." "But why! I mean what are we going to do about Jason?" Haley asked. "I don't know." Taylor said. "Let's just put this back so we can go to sleep."

Taylor put the phone back and turned off the lights, then jumped on bed and closed her eyes._ This is really bad._ Was her last thought and she fell asleep.

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

Lucifer woke up early in the morning. It's a school day, great. Lucifer thought. He walked in the bathroom to freshen up. He walked out to see Spencer awake. "Mornin." Spencer greeted. "Morning." Lucifer replied. "What are doing up so early?" Spencer asked. "School." Was all he said.

"Okay. Let's wake those two up." Spence suggested. "You take Ryan." Lucifer said. "Okay."

Lucifer walked over to Victor and slapped him awake. "Ow!" Victor yelled. "Dress for school. Now." Lucifer demanded. Victor got up and walked to the bathroom.

Spencer walked over to Ryan's bed and tried to shake him awake, but he heard a growl from him. "Ryan, you need to wake up. We're going to be late." Spencer tried to wake him up with no luck. Victor came out and looked at Ryan.

"It's useless. He's not gonna wake." Victor said. "Well we're going to-" someone knocked on the door. Victor went over to see who it was. He opened the door.

He looked who was outside the door only to find Team NGHT looking hot in their uniforms and Team JSON who was eh. His thought process was interrupted when Nyx, their team leader spoke.

"Hey, uh we were wondering if we could walk to school together?" She was nervous and it was obvious. "Sure, if Ryan wakes up." Victor replied.

"Have you tried getting a glass of Kool-Aid and tell him that he can have it if he wakes up?" Nyx asked.

"No. And did you say Kool-Aid?" Victor obviously flabbergasted. "Yea. The red one. It works every time. You just have to give it to him after he's done with whatever you guys want him to do." Nyx explained.

"Good to know. Be right back." Victor was about to run off, but stopped and said, "You can go in if you want." Victor offered. "Thanks."

The two teams went into their room. There stood Spencer and Lucifer who was reading a book. Spencer noticed them. "Where's Vic." Spencer asked. "Getting Kool-Aid" Nyx replied. "What?" _Confused Spencer. Hot._ Taylor thought. "Long story" Nyx said.

Victor came running back in. He walked up to Ryan's bed.

"Yo, Ryan. Listen man, I got you some Kool-Aid. It's the red kind. If you wake up you get it. Plus it's an actual full glass no halfies." Victor said hoping he would wake. To everyone's surprise, Ryan woke up immediately.

"Vic you're not kidding are ya?" Ryan was practically jumping up and down.

"Naw man I wouldn't lie. See it's right here." Victor picked up the glass. Ryan tried to grab for it. "No! You gotta get changed for school first." Victor said sternly. "But-" Ryan whined. "After." Victor finished. "Fine" Ryan admitted defeat. He got up and went into the bathroom.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Victor said. He realized that he was like a parent. "Ugh. I feel so, so.. adultish." Victor disgusted.

"When you're with him, yea you have to be." Nyx replied. "Ugh remind me to invite you here every morning to wake up the sleeping wolf." Victor said. Nyx winced. The bathroom door opened. "I'm done! Can I have my Kool-Aid now?" Ryan asked. "Yea here" Handing Ryan the drink.

"Kool-Aid, best thing ever!" Ryan said. He just noticed Nyx. "Sup Nyx." The rest of the team looked at him. "And the rest of the team" Ryan said nervously. "So why-" Lucifer looked at the clock. "We're going to be late." he said. Everyone looked at the clock.

"Oh shit! We gotta go!" Ryan said finishing his beloved Kool-Aid. "Yea. If guys can keep up then sure." Victor said. "Is that a-"

"No time!" Jason said. Everyone sprinted out the door to their combat class.

* * *

~Combat class~

The tree teams rushed to their class. Arriving at the same door. They barely made it.

"This is your fault!" Victor yelled. "Well I sorry. There, happy. We made it so chill man." Ryan said. "Fine, whatever." Victor said and walked to his seat.

The bell rang and Professor Wolf walked in. "Alright class, today we are going to do some sparring." He had a deep charming voice that any girl would fall for.

"The two sparring first are Jason Grayfield and Ryan DiCaprio. Please come down to the front." He ordered. Ryan and Jason do as they're told.

"This is bad." Taylor whispered to Haley. "Why? It's only just practice. It's not that bad." Nyx said. "No it is. Watch." Taylor said.

Jason and Ryan shook each others hand. "May the best man win." Ryan said smiling. "Yea, sure" Jason replied. They both took their positions. "Ready.. Get set.. Fight!" The professor yelled. Both of them charged at each other.

* * *

**A/N Finished! Okay, so, after fighting myself about weather or not to do parings, I decided to do it because... WHY NOT! It's OC x OC because I ship Bumblebee and White Rose and all the other ships. The pairing will be eventual. I created two new teams! Hope you like them. Review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 5: A Weird Day

**Next Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ryan and Jason charged at each other at amazing speeds.

Ryan used his sword to slash Jason, but Jason dodged out of the way. Jason swung around his golden razor blades. He missed Ryan by an inch. Ryan took out his dagger and changed it into his scythe and swung it at Jason, hitting him and making him fall back.

"You're tougher than I thought." Jason got up and swung his blade again, but with bullets shooting at Ryan.

"Damn. Those bullets man." Ryan complained while jumping around the classroom. Ryan brought out his trident and threw it at Jason, pinning him down.

"Damn it!" Jason yelled.

"Ha! Only I can lift my trident, it's made for me to lift not you." Ryan said. He walked over to Jason.

"Give up?" Ryan said smirking.

"I just started." Jason replied and smirked.

He swung his blades fast. Ryan had no time to react. He got hit to he ground.

"Ow." Ryan groaned. Ryan got up. His vision was a little blurry. He picked up his scythe and sent a little electric charge through it, and he went flying across the room towards Jason. He hit Jason across the chest. Jason fell down.

"You have talent." Jason said. Ryan only smirked. Jason got up and swung violently again.

_~Sidelines~_

"This is bad." Taylor said panicking.

"You think!" Haley yelled.

"He is going to get crushed. Poor Ryan." Taylor said.

"Taylor stop panicking. Ryan isn't that weak. Technically he's not even trying. He's barely even using actual level of skill." Nyx explained.

"Well his ass is getting kicked Nyx, Don't you care?" Taylor asked.

"I do. He's old enough to fight for himself." Nyx said.

She watched the match. Taylor turned to Gabbie.

"Hey, who do you think will win?" She asked.

"It depends. It's kind of hard to tell." Gabbie replied.

Haley looked over to Nyx who was oddly focused. _Why is Nyx so quiet? This isn't right! This isn't her!_ Haley thought.

"Nyx?" Haley called her name. Nyx didn't answer. She just watched the match as if everything around her wasn't there except the fight. Haley nudged her.

"Nyx, are you okay?" She asked.

No answer. Haley ran out of patience and grabbed her shoulders and made Nyx face her.

"Nyx! Are you listening to me?!" Haley yelled.

Haley looked into her eyes and saw nothing. Her eyes were empty. She looked as if she was dead. Taylor and Gabbie turned to see what was going on between the two. They both looked at Nyx and saw the same thing. Her eyes were no longer cheerful, they were empty. Why? They wanted to know.

_~Back to the fight~_

Both were injured. Ryan had scratches on his arms and a bullet wound in his lower leg. Jason has scythe wounds on his torso and arms. He suffered from Ryan trident hitting him on his left foot. Overall they were both tired and wanted to end it.

Ryan had his scythe ready to take Jason out. Jason lifted his blade and they clashed for the last time. Ryan swung his scythe violently and Jason dodging the attacks as best as he could. He started swung his blade at Ryan and he was dodging it like it was nothing, or at least that's what Jason noticed. He took one last swing and cut Ryan deeply in the leg. Ryan let out a cry.

"Damn it." Ryan gathered his strength and lifted his scythe and with the shaft, he hit Jason with so much force he flew across the room.

Jason was still, but was breathing. Ryan on the other hand stood standing. He looked at the professor, "That was fun." Ryan said smiling. He fell down and fell unconscious.

* * *

_~Hospital~_

Ryan woke up with the worst headache in the world. "Ugh." His vision was blurry so laid back down and stared at the ceiling. For at least 5 minutes it was quiet until the door opened.

Ryan sat up a little to see Who it was. Nyx entered the room with a half glass of Kool-Aid. Ryan tried to position himself but the pain of his leg was stopping him.

"You know, you shouldn't move your left leg," Nyx said to him.

"Ha ha. Guess he got me really bad huh." Ryan tried to sound enthusiastic but couldn't. Nyx wasn't herself and he knew it. Nyx gave him his Kool-Aid. Ryan drank it all and then put it on the table next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked. "Nothing, what are you talking about." Nyx smiled, or at least fake smiled. Ryan knew her long enough to know something was wrong. "Nyx come on, I'm one of best friends. You can tell me." Ryan said. "I told you-" Ryan grabbed her shoulders. "There is something wrong!" Ryan yelled. Nyx looked everywhere but Ryan.

"It's just, you weren't trying, and it wasn't really a fair should've won immediately, but you held back."

"I held back because I didn't want to hurt him too badly." Ryan reasoned.

"Plus I'm.. Ya know.. Immortal. I live like, forever. My wounds heal quickly too. You have nothing to worry about." Ryan smiled at Nyx. That made Nyx feel a little better.

"I know that. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"I was worried."

"You know me. I'm fine." Ryan said simply. Nyx was surprised.

"You don't care how much you're hurt?!" Nyx asked.

"Of course I do. But, I have a reason."

Nyx laughed. " Oh,so you have a reason? Hm, that's hard to believe." Nyx smiled

"I guess it is. By the way I'm never gonna tell ya." was Ryan's response. Nyx laughed a little longer.

"You're too carefree you know that?"

"It better than worrying."

"That's true."

They both talked a little long until a certain blond burst through the door with Ruby behind her and her team.

"Ryan are you okay!" the blond yelled.

"Chill Yang. It only a few scratches. I can get out in a few minutes." Ryan said. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ruby asked this time.

"Yea, I'm fine, Red."

"Good."

"Wait what?!" Weiss interrupted.

" In a few minutes! You had a bullet in your leg and you can get out in a few minutes?!" She yelled.

"Yea, that's what I said."

"Even though you're alive that doesn't mean you can heal that fast. When we heard about this, you were unconscious for a few hours." Blake said.

"Well, I just use my aura. My leg isn't in that much pain and my scars should be gone too, so I should be fine."

"You can't argue with that." Nyx joined. "Who's that?" Weiss said with her arms crossed.

"Weiss you should be kinda respecting her a bit." Ruby said.

"Why should I?"

"Because you might have heard of her team." Yang said.

"And which team is that?"

"Team NGHT." Nyx finished.

Weiss looked at her with surprise.

"You're their leader?"

"Yea. Nyx Nightingale. Nice to meet you." Nyx smiles and held out her hand.

Weiss shook it. "I can't believe you didn't tell me that you know her you dolt!" She yelled as she turned to Ruby.

"I thought you wouldn't care." Ruby said and stayed behind Blake.

"Chill Weiss. You spend so much time yelling at her that she probably couldn't tell ya." Ryan said.

"What?! No I don't!" Weiss replied.

"Do too." everyone in the room said.

"Well I-" the door opened. It was Ryan's team. "Yo man you feelin okay? By the way, that was the best fight I'd ever seen." Victor said.

"It was quite interesting." Lucifer said.

"I'm just glad you beat him." Spencer smiled.

"He wasn't that hard to beat." Ryan replied.

"Who did you fight against?" Yang asked.

"Jason Grayfield."

"What him?! I'm surprised you aren't dead." said Weiss.

"Thanks Weiss you officially make my day." Ryan said.

The door opened again and the rest of Team NGHT came in along with team JSON.

"So, how's your leg." Taylor asked.

"It doesn't hurt." Ryan replied.

"How's Jason?" Nyx asked.

"He's still unconscious." Gabbie said.

"Oh."

"Why aren't you still unconscious?" Haley asked.

"Because I'm super duper awesome." Ryan replied with a smile.

"Dork."

"Eh I get used to that." He smiled again.

"Well people I don't know about you, but I want to go home." Ryan got up, takes his stuff and almost made it to the door until he was grabbed by Spencer.

"You're still hurt."

"No I'm not."

Ryan demonstrated by jumping on his bad leg. They all thought he was going to fall, but he didn't.

"See, perfectly fine."

Everyone was amazed that he healed so quickly, except for Yang, Ruby, and Nyx. Weiss looked at the three.

"You three aren't the least surprise that he heals that fast?"

"Nah, we see it every time he gets hurt. He heals within minutes and sometimes hours if he's hurt badly." Nyx replied.

"Now that that's out of the way, can we leave now?" Ryan asked.

"Fine." Spencer said and let go.

The team followed. Spencer stopped at the doorway. "Thanks for watching him Nyx." he smiled and left. That left Team RWBY, NGHT, and JSON.

"So, uh I'm guessing we're going to introduce ourselves." Taylor said.

"You betcha." Yang said.

Blake sighed. "Blake." she said and went back to reading.

"Weiss."

"Ruby!"

"Yang."

"Okay. I'm Taylor."

"Gabbie."

"Haley."

"And you already know Nyx."

"Is it our turn?" Nate asked.

"Yea go ahead."

"Nathan but you can call me Nate."

"Sam."

"Oliver."

"Well that's everyone, let's go back and get some sleep." Yang suggested.

"Yea. Nice to meet you guys." Ruby said.

"Yea you too."

"Bye." Team RWBY exited the room. Everyone looked at Nyx.

"Let's go see Jason." She suggested.

_~Jason's room~_

The two teams walked in the room. Jason was awake on the bed.

"Jason!" everyone yelled.

They ran up to him and hugged him. Nyx stood in the back of the room looking down at the floor.

"Nyx, what's wrong?" Jason asked.

Nyx looked up and put her usual smile on her face. "

What? What are you talking about? I'm fine." she walked up and hugged Jason. Jason blushed at the contact.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Yea."

"I'm gonna go back first."

"Why?"

"I'm tired." Nyx walked out the door.

"What's up with her?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know." Haley said.

"Maybe she's having a bad day."

"No, because this morning she was her cheery self." Gabbie said.

"Then if it's not that, what is it?" Jason asked. He was worried.

"Hey you guys met with Ryan right?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Was she like that when she was with him." Jason asked.

"I don't think so. When we walked in, Team RWBY was in there." Haley said.

"Then why is she acting weird."

"Maybe Ryan said something to her. He is her best friend besides Yang and Ruby." Taylor suggested.

"Yea, I guess. You guys should get some rest. You can visit me tomorrow.

" But-"

"Alright dude." Oliver said.

"See ya." said Nate.

"Get well soon." said Taylor. They all smiled at Jason and left.

After they left Jason started throwing a tantrum. While sitting down he started throwing stuff around the room.

"God! I can't stand this!" he yelled. The nurse came bursting in and tried to calm him down but it didn't work. The finally had enough and injected a sleeping needle thing. Jason stopped and fell asleep.

* * *

_~Team SLVR's Room~_

Ryan walked in the room. He changed his clothes and took a shower. By the time he came out the rest of the team were in the room changing. Ryan walked to his bed and plop down on it.

"Haaa. The bed is sooo soft." he said in a sleepy daze.

"Ryan" Spencer said.

"Hm?"

"We need to talk." Spencer said sternly.

"About?" Ryan was ready to pass out again.

"Your abnormal healing ability." Victor said.

"I thought I already told you about it." Ryan said.

"No Your aura shouldn't heal that fast. Not unless you're a.."

"A what?"

"Faunus." Lucifer finished.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not a faunus,"

"Dude you don't have to-"

"I'm part faunus."

Everyone looked at Ryan.

"But how? You don't have ears or a tail!" Victor yelled.

"Ugh. Watch." Ryan sat up and was now sitting on the edge of his bed. They all watched him. They saw nothing happening.

"You're not-" Victor couldn't even finish his sentence.

Ryan's eyes turned from his natural violet and amber eye color to complete amber. His ears popped out and teeth got sharper. He yawned.

"There I showed you now can I get some sleep?"

"Yea one more question."

"Ugh." Ryan plopped down on his bed again. "Fire away."

"What kind of Faunus are you?" Lucifer asked.

"A wolf. Why?"

"Nothing."

"A wolf faunus huh. I guess I see why you sleep like one." Victor said.

"Hey!"

"Enough. We'll talk about this some other time. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we meet up with Team NGHT."

"Why?"

"They didn't say."

"Oh. Okay." Victor said.

"Finally." Ryan said and fell asleep.

"Damn, he's fast asleep." Victor said.

"Go to sleep Victor."

"Okay okay."

"Yo Lucifer when you're done turn off your lamp." Victor said.

"I know." Lucifer said without looking from his book.

Spencer was in bed asleep. A few minutes passed and Victor was sound asleep. All that was left was Lucifer, reading his book. He was on the last chapter so he was going to sleep after he finished it. Another few minutes passed and Lucifer finished his book and put it away. He turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

~Morning~

Spencer woke up at the sound of his alarm going off. He sat up slowly and gradually made it to the bathroom to change. He got out and saw that Lucifer was awake along side Victor. Ryan was still sleeping. Victor looked at him.

"I'll get the Kool-Aid." He said and walked out the door.

Lucifer was dressed. There was a silence in the room.

"So-"

"Why are we meeting up with Team NGHT? Tell me the truth." Lucifer demanded.

"Okay. They said Nyx was having trouble with something." Spencer answered.

Victor came through the door and went to the side of Ryan's bed.

"Yo I got your Kool-Aid wake up and you'll get it."

Ryan began to stir from his slumber. Ryan opened his eyes and saw something red. His vision cleared and saw that it was his favorite beverage. He got up and changed quickly. When he got out of the bathroom, Victor gave him his Kool-Aid. There was a soft knock on the door. Ryan ran over to get it.

"Hey." Nyx greeted.

"Sup."

"So are you guys ready to go?"

"Yea. Lets roll." Ryan said.

The other three walked out the door and talked with the team. Ryan looked at Nyx.

"Yo Nyxy, got anything on your mind?"

"Huh? What?" Nyx said confused.

"Daydreaming huh."

"I just asked you what was on your mind that's all."

"Oh."

"Hey."

"Yea?"

"They know."

"Know what?"

"Ya know. The ears."

"What?! How?!" Nyx said in shock.

"I showed them." Ryan said simply.

"They accepted me."

"I guess that's good." Nyx was relieved.

They talked for a couple more minutes before reaching their classes.

"I guess this is where we part ways" Spencer said.

"Don't worry about it. We still have this afternoon." Taylor said.

The two smiled at each other and walked off in different directions.

"Did I just-"

"Ryan, I think everybody saw that." Victor said.

"I guess. Uh bye." Ryan waved at Nyx.

"Yea bye" Nyx said.

Team SLVR caught up with Spencer. They walked into Professor Port's room and sat down in their seats.

While in class Ryan fell asleep, Spencer taking notes, Victor playing with his pencil, and Lucifer reading a book. Blake nudged Ryan to wake up.

"Stoooop." Ryan sleepily said.

"You need to wake up." Blake whispered.

"Don't wanna." Ryan replied.

"And here I bought I was going to give you Kool-Aid if you stayed up in class." Blake taunted him.

Ryan turned his head and looked at Blake.

"How do you know I like Kool-"

"Yang."

"Okay next question, are you really going to give it to me?"

"I wouldn't lie."

"Fine." Ryan looked up and started taking notes until class ended.

"Ugh. That's too much notes."

"At least you stayed awake."

"So where's my Kool- Aid?"

"I have to make it first."

"Hurry up." Ryan whined.

Blake walked down the hall way to make his beloved Kool-Aid. _Why am I so.. so sisterly around him? Maybe because he's Yang's brother._ Blake thought.

She went into the cafeteria, grabbed some water, made her red powder in about 5 minutes, put it in the water and mixed it until it red completely. She walked out of the cafeteria and proceeded to walk down the hall. Ryan spotted her.

"Blake! That was like forever!" Ryan whined. "It was about 6 or 7 minutes."

"Why did it take you so long?"

"I made my own powder."

"Really?"

"Yes. Here's your Kool-Aid." Blake handed him the drink.

Ryan took a sip. _It's good._ Ryan thought. Ryan then proceeded to drink the whole glass. When he finished he put down the glass and grabbed Blake's shoulders.

"Blake that was like the best Kool-Aid I've tasted! You have to make it for me everyday! Please?" Ryan begged.

"Thanks, but I don't think I-"

Blake made the mistake of looking into Ryan's eyes. He was begging her. He had the hurt puppy look. _I had enough of Ruby's puppy face! Now him?!_

"I-"

"Pwease Blake?"

" I-" Blake sighed. "Fine."

"Yippee!" Ryan said jumping for joy.

"Thanks Blake!" Ryan hugged her. Blake stiffened at the contact.

"Sorry didn't know you don't like hugs."

"I-it's fine. I'm just not used to it."

"Oh."

"Hehe. Anyways, thanks Blake!" Ryan ran down the hall and waved at her.

"Bye." Blake felt small smile creep up on her face. She turned and walked back to her room.

_~Later that day~_

The team went to the city to meet up with Team NGHT. They headed to a coffee shop. "Seriously why does the coffee shop have to be sooo far away." Ryan complained. "Don't know man. This is crazy!"

"I can see why Professor Ozpin put you two together. You both complain a lot." Spencer said.

"Hey!" They both said in unison.

They finally made it to the coffee shop and spotted the the other team. They waved their hands wildly.

"Hey!" Taylor yelled. She was pulled down by Gabbie. They sat down at the table.

"So, what are we here for?" Ryan asked.

"Well, were here to talk about Nyxy sitting over there." Taylor pointed at Nyx sitting at the end of he table. Taylor leaned in closer to Ryan.

"I heard she has a crush." Taylor whispered in Ryan's ear.

"What? How do you know that."

"Because I looked through her phone." Taylor replied.

"Why would you do that?" "Because I wanted to know. Guess what I found out?"

"Her crush?"

"Yep. Guess who."

"Jason?"

"Nope."

"What? I was sure it was him."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she likes him?"

"I don't know why you would think that but.." She whispered the name in his ear.

"What?! Seriously! Are you-"

"Nope."

"So you mean-"

"I don't know what you two are talking about, but this suppose to be a group hangout." Spencer said. Ryan looked at him.

"What, you jealous." Ryan smirked.

"No, I'm just saying we shouldn't be left out of the conversation."

"You're totally jealous." Ryan said.

"I told I'm not!" Spencer yelled.

"Looks like someone has a crush~" Victor said. Spencer sat down trying to hide his blush. Taylor was also turning red.

"Ahem." Gabbie interrupted. "I think you should stop. I know it's obvious, but you can't just push those two together." Gabbie said.

"But-"

"No buts. You should stop."

"Fine."

"Nyx?" Nyx sat quietly. Too quite for her.

_The fuck_? Ryan thought. Ryan got up and walked to the end of the table. He shook Nyx a little. No response.

"Maybe she's-" Haley started.

_Slap!_

"Nyx! Ya there!" Nyx immediately snapped out of her trance. "Ow! What was that for!" Nyx yelled. "Oh you heard me, good."

"Obviously! What'd you slap me for?!"

"Oh ya know, getting your attention." Ryan smiled. Nyx blushed.

"We'll if you wanted my attention, say my name"

"I did. You didn't answer." Ryan replied. "Well-"

"Nyx what's wrong?" Gabbie interrupted again.

"Nothing."

"Well if I had to slap you you're not okay." Ryan said "Tell us what's wrong."

"I told you noth-"

"Obviously there is something wrong! You're not telling any of us anything! How the hell are we supposed to help if you're avoiding the damn question!" Ryan yelled.

He slammed his hands on the table. He almost never gets mad, ever. Which means he's serious. Everybody in the coffee shop stopped what they were doing and watched.

Lucifer turned around. "There's nothing to see. We would appreciate it if you continue what you were doing before." He turned back to he table.

"Uh everyone's still looking at us." Taylor said.

"Maybe cause we made the super model mad."

"Super model huh." Taylor said. "Shut up. You know a bunch of people came here for them." She pointed at the other team they were with. "Well-"

"Shush." Gabbie said. "Just tell us Nyxy. We don't want to cause more attention." Taylor said.

"She's right." Ryan said as he lowered his voice. "Tell us and maybe we can help." He continued.

"The problem is you can't help!" Nyx replied. "Well maybe you didn't even tell us what's wrong! Stop being stubborn!" Ryan yelled back. "It's complicated. You wouldn't understand!"

"Understand what?! All I know is that you're sitting there being stubborn!" Ryan replied. "Well maybe it's something personal and I don't want to tell you!"

"What's so personal about it!"

"Like I said you can't help!"

"You know what fine! Don't tell us!"

"About time! Get off my case Ryan! I don't want to tell you get over it!"

"Maybe I just wanna help!"

"Really?! That's had to believe considering you're screaming at me! Help?! Really?!"

Ryan lowered his voice. His face got a little closer to Nyx's. "Whatever it is, I'm going to find out sooner or later."

"How about never." Nyx said equally as quite as Ryan. "You're being unfair."

"Says the person that's going up to every girl and flirting with every single one of them."

"That doesn't have anything to do in this situation."

"It does." Nyx replied.

"How?" Ryan asked

"Because you've been around other women and been oblivious to my feelings for you."

"Well sorry for not knowing."

"You know, I'm wondering why I fell for an idiot like you."

"Heh. Really? If you're really in love with me you would kiss me right now." Ryan said.

"Fine I will."

"Be my gue-" Ryan started, but was interrupted with the feeling of warm lips covering his own. He started kissing back, but Nyx pulled back.

"There. Happy now?" Ryan was shocked and confused.

"Nyx-"

Nyx realized what she had done and she blushed furiously. "Oh my god. I'm going home." Nyx ran out of the door.

"Well, that happened." Ryan said. Everyone in the coffee shop just looked at him.

"Dude what are you gonna do? She's got a major crush on you." Victor said and broke the silence.

"Don't know. I guess I sort out my feelings."

"Don't know?! She just kissed you!"

"Which is why I'm going to sort out my feelings for her."

"That's bullshit Ryan!" Victor yelled. "Either you get her or someone else is!"

"Well, if there is someone else that likes her, I would like to meet the guy." Ryan replied. "Since we're done talking, I'm going to go on a walk."

"You can't just-"

"Watch me." Ryan said and walked out of the door.

The coffee shop was silent. The two teams decided it was time to leave, so they paid for their stuff and left.

"Well, at least we know what her problem is." Victor said.

"I can't believe they kissed in front of a whole crowd." Haley said.

"Please, you're just jealous because Nyx got kiss Ryan. " Taylor teased.

"I am not!"

"Really?"

"I told you-"

"Will you two shut up, I'm reading." Lucifer said.

"Well-"

"He's right you should shut up." Victor said.

"That's just rude." Haley said.

"Yes you should. You're honestly giving me a headache." Gabbie said.

"You know what, fine." Taylor said.

_~Ryan~_

Ryan was walking down the streets of Vale and passed by a familiar shop. He stopped for a second and looked at it.

"Huh, looks like it's still up and running." Ryan mumbled talking to himself.

He continued walking. He was lost in thought thinking about the kiss with Nyx_._

_ Didn't think she was in love with me. I wonder if I like her the same way? Fuck! Ugh, thinking is so hard! I'll decide later._ With that he was satisfied.

He walked a couple more blocks then heard a loud boom coming from something in front of him. He used his extremely good eyesight and saw a robber coming his way. He also saw four people chasing after him.

_Well, this is gonna be fun._

Ryan stood in the alleyway next to the sidewalk and stuck his foot out. The robber came running and was in too much of a hurry to realize that Ryan's leg was there and he tripped and fell to the ground. The robber tried to get up, but Ryan brought out his scythe and put it near the robber's neck.

"Stay still. Move you die."

The robber obeyed his order and lay still until the mysterious four came running up with their weapons drawn. Ryan turned his head to look at the new people.

"Oh. You're late." Ryan said with a smile.

"We're not late. Hand over that robber." one of the guys said.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. He studied the guy. His hair color was black and he had red eyes. He was wearing a black blazer with long pants and formal shoes. Ryan also noticed that there was a ring on his index finger.

"Well, Technically I caught him. Plus you shouldn't ask someone who helped you guys catch the guy. If I weren't here, this guy would be somewhere else. He was obviously running too fast for you guys." Ryan said.

"Do you know who we are?" The guy said.

"Nope. Not a clue. All I know is that you guys were catching a robber. Isn't that right Mr. Robber?" The robber nodded ferociously.

"See? He agrees." Ryan smiled.

"We don't have time for games." the guy said.

"Well I do." Ryan is obviously amused.

"I want to know your name and what school you go to. Then I'll give him to you." Ryan said.

"Is that it?"

"Yep. No joke."

"Okay."

Ryan studied him again. _He isn't used to negotiating_. Ryan thought.

"I'm Suzu Habusa and I'm the leader of Team SDKS." he started.

He pointed to a guy next to him who was wearing the exact same thing, but the difference was that his hair was spiky and his eyes were grey like fog.

"That is my brother, Shin."

Suzu then pointed to a girl with black hair and eyes.

"That's Kagumi."

Ryan looked at her. She was wearing some kind of red mage attire with a dragon like hood. _Okay. Odd choice of clothing._ Ryan thought.

"Stop staring at me." she snapped.

"Sorry didn't mean too."

Ryan put on his best kicked puppy expression. Kagumi looked into his eyes. Her expression softened.

"Just try not to do it again." she warned.

Ryan was happy with that. He gave his signature smile to her and she smiled back.

"Hey I know that you're trying to bond, but she's my girlfriend not yours." Shin said.

"Uh, sorry?"

He turned to Suzu again. He pointed to another girl. She had cyan colored hair and had a nice pair of blue eyes. Unlike Nyx's sea blue eyes, she had a little sparkle in eyes. She was wearing a white and light blue blazer with flat blue heels to go with her attire. She had two dragons.

_That's so fuckin cool._ Ryan thought as he looked at the dragons near her.

"And that is Dawn. The dragons next to her are Frosta and Kuroi." Suzu finished.

"Yea nice to meet ya. I'm Ryan."

"We all go to Beacon." Suzu said.

Ryan smiled. "Well little surprise for you guys, I'm in Beacon too. So that makes me a comrade."

"Really? You don't look like a fighter." Suzu said.

"Are you serious?! Dude what have you been living under? A rock? I can't believe that you haven't heard if me."

"Well we told you what you wanted to know, can we the robber now." Dawn asked

Ryan looked down at the robber.

"Oh yea, I totally forgot about him. Here."

Ryan lifted his scythe changed it back to it's regular dagger form. He picked up the robber and threw it at Suzu. Suzu caught him.

"We should hang out sometime." Ryan suggested.

"Sure." Kagumi surprisingly said.

It shocked Shin to see her warming up to a stranger she only met a few minutes ago. He stared daggers at Ryan and made him uncomfortable.

"Uh , okay, bye!"

Ryan ran off to go back to his dorm room. _I made new friends._ Ryan thought and continued running with an idiotic smile on his face.

* * *

**I finished the chapter! I had absolutely no idea what to do, so I made a filler chapter because what I planned was too early. Anyways thanks to Crossnoblebond for letting me use his OC's. This chapter is the longest chapter I wrote. It's really 5,000 something words, but because of all the dialogue it made it seem super long. ****Please review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	11. Announcement

A_/N You people are so gonna hate me. *cough* 'cue sad face' __  
_

* * *

**I gives up! Writing about 4 people is super hard! Plus I've had writers block and I was sick too! God I hate being sick. So I basically spent the break being sick and other stuff. Hmm. I'm really good at complaining. **

**So uh.. besides the tantrum I just wrote, Good/bad news is that I'm just rebooting the story with major changes. When I say major, I mean MAJOR.**

** So basically I'm just gonna make the story revolve around one of the guys from SLVR. It's gonna be a whole new plot and more stuff. If you're disappointed then... Oh well. You don't have to read my story. **

**Anyways the reason I'm doing this is because I found it really hard to write about 4 people at once. So! The solution was to make the story about 1 person! Because it was soooo much easier. Oh my god! I sound so whiny. **

**'Hell yea you do!' **

**God! Shut up head!**

** Great! I' slowly going crazy. Well um I guess some of you people will look forward to the reboot and, uh some of you won't. Ugh. I'm gonna lose followers for the story. Anyways sorry and pwease look forward to the reboot. 'Imagine a cute face begging you!'**

** P.S I'm alive! If you... uh... didn't... notice.**

**Kenny out! Peace! *putting up the peace sign***

* * *

That was me rambling in my head. And yes, I fight with my Thoughts/conscience a lot. Didn't mean to sound rude, but it's all true. Anyways see you guys later!


End file.
